Leston
by Catapily
Summary: When all hope is lost trying to film the beginning of Crimson Tower with Morton... "Got any ideas? Anyone?" "Hypnotize him." Random one-shot. Not sure if this should be K-plus or K so yea.


**A/N: I'm watching a let's play of Paper Mario: Colour Splash, and this is where this came from. I was wondering why Morton is depicted as being a blabbermouth and yet in this game he has very limited vocabulary.**

 **This may clash with the later game events since I don't know most of the storyline.**

 **Side note: I don't own any of the actual Mario characters or the dialogue found in the game here. If I did, I wouldn't be here right now.**

* * *

"ACTION!"

Mario and Huey enter the Crimson Tower, when Morton suddenly pops out of the wall.

"ITS MARIO!" He shouts. "And the paint bucket once 3D-now-paper thingy! I gotta find the Big Paint Star faster than Sonic and Mr. Stache! Before Bows- er, I mean, _Maaaaaaaaster_ gets mad at me! Wait, what was I doing again? Oh yeah! Mini- no, BIG paint star! I gotta RUN LIKE THE WIND!"

"CUT!"

Mario snapped awake from his nap, as Morton ran halfway up the tower to be called back. The director, and the rest of the crew, looked over to Morton.

"For the third time, STOP RAMBLING ON!" The director shouted.

"It's starting to bug me," Iggy muttered, helping Peach construct and program a Holo-Peach.

"Was that pun intended?" Bug? DE-bugging?" Huey asked him.

"...no."

"Can't Roy, Wendy or Lemmy take my spot?" Morton asked. "They didn't get a trailer yet. And I wanna watch one of those Rescue V videos."

"Well, you're in a trailer already," Ludwig pointed out. "That would cause timeline disruptions."

"Then can we NOT guard the Big Paint Stars?"

"No, not Wendy yelling again," Larry reminded Morton. "Please. Jus-"

"Shut your big mouth for once!" Huey finished for Larry.

"Hey, that was my nickname!"

Currently on set was Mario, Morton, and Huey in the beginning of Crimson Tower. The director, Peach, Ludwig, Iggy and Larry were behind the cameramen. Mario fell asleep again. Iggy and Peach returned to programming the Holo-Peach, and were only there because the director wanted to supervise their project. Ludwig continued reading his book, although he was supposed to watch the programming of the Holo-Peach during the scenes. Iggy insisted that he didn't need help. Larry was playing on his new 3DS, and decided to watch for no reason.

"TAKE 4, ACTION!"

Once again, Mario and Huey stroll into the Crimson Tower, when Morton punches his was through a whole bunch of walls. For some reason, he is singing.

"Punching, punching, punching through walls! I am Morton, punching through walls! Here to grab a Big Paint Star! Here to trash Mario for Master!"

"ZIP YOUR LIPS, KOOPA!" Huey shouted as he broke the last wall separating him from the room Mario and Huey were in.

"But I liked that song!" Morton whined.

"Can we duct-tape his mouth?" Iggy asked the director. He shook his head.

"No can do, Iggy," he sighed. "I wish I could, though. Then he'd be less annoying."

"He'd be Leston," Larry randomly blurted out. Everyone stared at him. "What? It makes sense. More-ton. Less-ton. Ton. He gets beat by Mario. Less than more-ton."

"HEY! Are you calling me fat?!" Morton shouted and started jumping up and down, waking Mario up from his slumber again. Larry shrugged and smirked.

"Maaybe."

"Well, Ludwig is chubby too!"

 _"What did you just say?!"_

"Don't feel bad guys, I'm probably the heaviest here. After all, I'm made out of solid metal and filled with paint! When I'm a Thing, of course."

"That's different!"

"What the hay is going on here..." The director moaned as the four involved started arguing.

"The camera's still rolling," Peach pointed out.

"Oops... CUT!" The director yelled. He mumbled something along the lines of, _delete that..._ "All of you, BE QUIET!" Everyone went silent. "Morton, I will personally duct-tape your mouth after all of your scenes IF you keep on talking. And Larry..."

Larry gulped.

"...I actually like your idea of Leston."

"OH YEAH!" He cheered. He leaned closer to the director and whispered, "Can we bribe him with cake?"

"If the fans find out-"

Peach heard them. "This is going on fan-"

"DON'T BREAK THE FOURTH WALL!" Huey shouted. "Then we'd have to go to the end of the ocean, get a piece of water-paper that won't affect anything, dry it, dry ourselves, and then paint it! Do you know how much time and paint we need? Huh? DO YOU?!"

"Okay, everyone, just BE QUIET!" The director shouted. "For this clip, Morton, say ABSOLUTELY NOTHING. Capiche?"

"Mmkay. So absolutely no talking."

"Yep. Now fix that wall before I get mad!"

 _A few moments later.._.

"TAKE 5, ACTION!"

Mario and Huey walk into the Crimson Tower, and after they fight a Shy Guy, Morton pops out of the wall. He looks around, then leaves the scene.

"CUT!"

"That was perfect!" Peach cheered.

"Actually, no," the director corrected her. "It's too bland. It doesn't give the fans any idea. They're gonna wonder why he's there. And since he doesn't say anything about the Big Paint Star, it doesn't give them much information about him being a villain."

"Soo... They might think he's a good guy?" Larry asked.

"Yep."

"Well, what do we do now?" Larry asked again.

"..."

"No clue."

"I don't know..."

"Zzzz."

"Dunno."

"I'm gonna go to the top of the tower," Morton suddenly announced. He then made his way up.

"Any ideas? Anyone?" Huey asked.

"Hypnotize him," Ludwig said.

"What?!" Peach exclaimed.

"Hypnotize him so he won't talk as much," he clarified for them.

"Can I do it?" Larry asked.

"No, Ludwig should do it," the director announced. Ludwig shook his head.

"Let Larry do it. Then Morton would really be Leston. Being beat by his little brother," he smirked.

"Yay! So, do I sneak up on him and cast a mind-control spell?" Larry asked, and Ludwig nodded. Larry ran up to the top of Crimson Tower, hid behind a wall, and zapped Morton with his sceptre. Morton then followed him down.

"Okay, good job, Larry," the director congratulated him. "Let's do the scene again! Morton, punch through the walls and talk about Paint Stars and Master. Okay?" Morton went behind the walls.

"TAKE 6... ACTION!"

Mario stepped into the Crimson Tower, Huey following him. They get attacked by a Shy Guy. Right after defeating him, Morton runs through the wall!

"HMM?" Morton says. "WHY MORTON HERE? OH YEAH. BIG PAINT- Paint star! Yeah! Something! Master! Larry! Cheetos! RUN LIKE THE WIIIIND!"

"Okay, okay, CUT, CUT, CUT!" The director shouted. He turned back to the offset group. "What happened with the brainwashing?"

"I'm pretty sure I did it correctly," Larry said.

"Remove paint from his vocabulary," Iggy said.

"Why?" Larry asked.

"Because it triggered back his normal self?" Ludwig asked.

"Yeah," Iggy nodded.

"So... Pain star?" Larry asked. Huey started laughing.

"Pain star... PAIN STAR! Sorry, I don't know why but that was funny..," Huey apologized. Larry shrugged.

"Alright, lemme do it." He hypnotized Morton again, this time removing the word paint from his vocabulary, and commanded him to go back to his spot.

"TAKE 7, ACTION!"

Mario and Huey fight a Shy Guy- the usual. But before the could proceed, Morton jumps through the wall!

"MORTON!" He shouts. "WHY MORTON HERE?" He pauses and thinks.

"Morton the moron," Larry whispered to Ludwig.

"OH YEAH! DA BIGGUN! BIG OL' PAIN STAR! NEED FIND BIG PAIN STAR! FIND RIGHT NOW, AND FASTLY!" He walked around in a circle, then left the scene.

"CUT!" The director said. "Good job. That's all for today. Larry, un-brainwash him, but you're gonna have to do it tomorrow too. DISMISSED!"

As everyone left, Iggy snickered to himself.

"Morton really is Leston. He gets beat by his little brother, who turns him from a walking dictionary..."

"...to a moron." He laughed maniacally and left the set.


End file.
